Zuhause
by mysteryc
Summary: Kurzer Oneshot direkt nach dem Ende der Episode 6x11 Appointment in Samarra - Sams Sicht der Dinge, während er seine Seele wiederbekommt.


**Zuhause**

Weiß glühendes Licht – strahlend hell, kaum verborgen von den knochigen Fingern, die sich darum geschlossen haben.

Der Mann sagt etwas zu mir – irgendwas von einer Mauer – doch seine Worte sind wie in Watte gehüllt … sie scheinen nur langsam in mein Gehirn zu sickern.

Ich versuche, zurückzuweichen … will nicht, dass er mich damit berührt.  
Ich flehe Dean an und meine Stimme bricht – es ist mir egal, dass ich weinerlich klinge – eine bisher ungekannte Panik hat mich erfasst, die alles andere, auch meinen Stolz, verbrennt.

Crowleys Worte, direkt gefolgt von denen Castiels, schießen durch meinen Kopf – nein!  
Ich will meine Seele nicht zurück – würde alles dafür tun, um das zu verhindern … und liege doch hier … gefesselt, vollkommen hilflos.

Die Strahlen kommen näher … werden deutlicher, während sich die Hand auf meine Brust zubewegt.

Ich reiße an den Ketten, versuche, meinen Oberkörper zurückzuziehen, bis …

… die Faust mich berührt …

… und ich nicht mehr denken …

… nichts mehr fühlen kann …

… nichts außer dem Schmerz da ist …

… er rast durch meinen Körper …

… beginnt an der Brust und schießt dann durch meine Adern …

… meine Muskeln, jede einzelne Faser …

… bis mein ganzer Körper in Flammen zu stehen scheint …

Ich höre Schreie .. Schreie, die kaum menschlich klingen … ein stark verwundetes Tier vielleicht, kurz vor dem Tod …

Kurz nachdem ich erkenne, dass ich selbst es bin, der diese Laute schmerzerfüllter Qual von sich gibt, erfüllt mich die erlösende Dunkelheit und ich lasse mich willentlich darin fallen, bis aller Schmerz verschwindet und alles Sein aufhört.

„Sam?"

…

„Sammy…?"

…

„Wie geht es ihm, Dean?"

Gott, mein Kopf …

„Ich weiß es nicht, er …"

Ich will wieder zurück … zurück zu der Schwärze, der Schwerelosigkeit … zum Nichtfühlen, Nichtdenken ..

„Sam …"

Die Stimme klingt eindringlich, irgendwie vertraut.

„Sammy …"

Ich versuche, meine Augen zu öffnen, doch sie scheinen mit Sekundenkleber an mein Gesicht geheftet zu sein …

„Ja, du schaffst das, komm schon, Sam…"

Millimeter für Millimeter kämpfe ich gegen meinen Körper, will sehen, wer dort mit unermüdlicher Nervigkeit meinen Schlaf stört …

… und schaffe es …

„Dean?" Meine Stimme klingt nach mir, eher nach einem seit 50 Jahren qualmenden Kettenraucher.

„Hey …"

Ich versuche, meinen Arm zu heben, um mir über das schweißnasse Gesicht zu wischen, doch genau wie bei meinen Augen zuvor, scheint auch hier mein Körper sämtliche Grundfunktionen verlernt zu haben.  
Dumpfer Schmerz zieht von meinem Ellenbogen hinauf in meine Schulter und mit einem merkwürdigen Grunzen, das mir in jeder anderen Situation extrem peinlich gewesen wäre, lasse ich den jämmerlichen Versuch.

„Wie geht's dir?"

Ich ziehe meine Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen. Warum klingt Dean so komisch? So ungewohnt … vorsichtig … ängstlich?

Und als wenn jemand einen Sprengsatz in meinem Gehirn gezündet hätte, schießen tausende Bilder durch meinen Kopf …  
Bilder von mir selbst …

_Ich stehe daneben, als eine junge Frau mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen zerfetzt wird von einer animalischen Kreatur.  
Ihr Angreifer soll mich zu seinem Alpha führen … also helfe ich ihr nicht, sehe nur zu.  
Ihre Schreie werden schrill, bis das Blut, das aus ihrer Kehle sprudelt ebenjene erstickt._

_Ich sehe den kleinen Jungen, dem ich nicht zur Hilfe eile, weil ich meine Position verraten hätte und dieses Risiko wegen eines Kindes nicht eingehen will …_

Ich sehe die braunhaarige Schönheit, mit ich schlafe, während Dean verschwunden ist, und für die ich hinterher nicht mal mehr ein „hallo" übrig habe …

Tausende Bilder … Erinnerungen eines Jahres … und ihre Flut wird unerträglich … schmerzhaft …

Ich schlage die Hände an den Kopf, versuche, die Gedanken von meinem Kopf fernzuhalten, sie abzuwehren, doch es ist, als versuche man einen Wirbelsturm mit bloßen Händen einzufangen.

Irgendwo weit in meinem Unterbewusstsein nehme ich wahr, dass Dean mit mir redet, meine Hände umklammert und versucht, mich zu beruhigen.  
Ich merke, wie seine Stimme panisch ist, bringe es jedoch nicht fertig, meinen Mund zu öffnen, um etwas zu sagen.

Das Inferno in meinem Kopf wird nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit langsamer, bis ich wieder Einzelheiten erkennen kann.

_Ich sehe mich, eine Axt in der Hand … ich schlage mit furchtbarer Gewalt auf eine Tür ein … sehe durch das Loch hindurch … auf Bobby …_

„Nein!"

Ein Wimmern, das doch nicht verhindern kann, dass der Film weiterläuft … unaufhörlich, bis zu der Stelle, als ich - den Arm erhoben – den Menschen töten will, der wie ein Vater für mich war …

„Oh Gott …"

Ich spreche nicht bewußt … mein Mund formt diesen Ausdruck pure Entsetzens ohne mein Zutun …  
Ich spüre, wie sich Tränen hinter meinen zusammengekniffenen Augen formen …  
Wie konnte ich …?

Doch es gibt kein Erbarmen … keine Pause …

_Die Szenerie wechselt und ich stehe in einer dunklen Gasse. Jeder Nerv meines Körpers ist bis aufs Äußerste gespannt … voller freudiger Erwartung … siegesgewiss …  
Ich blicke auf zwei eng beieinander stehende Körper …_

Dean?  
Nein!  
Ich will die Bilder verändern, will schreien, losrennen – zu meinem Bruder ... ihn retten, dem Vampir den Kopf abschlagen …

_Doch ich bewege mich nicht, lächle kalt, als das Blut des Untoten die Lippen von Dean verschmiert._

Ein Schrei formt sich in meinem Kopf und dringt nach außen, durch meinen Mund.

Ich schieße nach oben – stoße halb mit dem Menschen zusammen, den ich im Stich gelassen habe, dessen Tod ich in Kauf genommen hätte … den ich verraten habe …  
... der alles für mich ist …  
… Bruder … bester Freund … Familie …

Am ganzen Leib zitternd blicke ich hoch, direkt in seine grünen Augen, die mich erschrocken und ängstlich anblicken … und noch etwas anderes sehe ich darin … Hoffnung … Zuversicht, aber vor allem eines: Bedingungslose Liebe …

Und als ob ein Damm in mir brechen würde, schlinge ich meine Arme um meinen großen Bruder und weine haltlos, über das, was ich getan und gesagt habe … um all die, die ich verletzt und getötet habe …

Ich kann nicht aufhören … halte Dean so fest, dass meine Knöchel weiß hervortreten und meine Finger sich verkrampfen … meine Rettung … meinen Anker …

Er sagt eine ganze Weile nichts, streicht mit beruhigend über den Rücken und lässt meine Schluchzer und Tränen über sich ergehen.

„Es wird alles gut, Sammy …"

Und ich glaube ihm, weiß, dass ich Zuhause bin …


End file.
